The children of Finnick and Annie, Katniss and Peeta, Cato and Clove
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: Same one, just a few tweaks. This is a story of Katniss and Peeta, Finnick and Annie, and Cato and Clove's kids. Please read and give reviews! I appreciate NOTE: Cato and Clove lived and both won THG a few years before Peeta and Katniss(different years, of course, because only one can win) won, but(I'm very sorry to say), Finnick is still dead and won't be coming back anytime soo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is based on The Hunger Games Trilogy. Credit for that goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**_Hope you enjoy the story! If at least one person wants part 2, I'll put it up._**

**Part 1-Prologue**

Katniss and Peeta's children are now 8 and 4 years old. Katniss still hunted to keep her mind off things, and Peeta re-opened the bakery and gave out free bread to any hungry person. The girl hunted with Katniss sometimes, but once in a blue moon she would stay home and paint pictures of District Twelve. The boy picked flowers and helped bake with his daddy. His favorite foods were cheese buns, cheese buns, and he also had a very strong liking for sugar cubes. Katniss and Peeta hadn't told them about their life before they were born. But now, the girl was in school, and she would learn about the Hunger Games very soon. Katniss and Peeta had a choice to make-to tell or not to tell?

Annie wasn't having the best of times, either. She had never really gotten over Finnick's death, but her child(or not so much anymore), Finn, kept her company when he was home, and she did yoga early in the mornings to fight stress off. Finn was sixteen, so he wasn't really a kid anymore. He was almost never home, but when he was, he made sure to spend time with his mom. When he wasn't home, he was either fishing, swimming, running, with his friends, or at school. Finn was very active, just like his father. He inherited some of his father's looks, too.

Cato and Clove were having an excellent life. They were rich because they won the Hunger Games many years back, so they didn't need to work, and they were enjoying their 4 children. They had three boys and one girl. The two oldest boys were twins and were both fourteen years old, the younger boy was eleven, and the girl was the youngest, and was six years old. The boys tormented their sister far too much, but Clove and Cato didn't really notice it. Sometimes, the girl would go run as far as her little feet would carry her in the middle of the night, and hide in a bush a few miles from their house until morning came. She was bullied at school, also, which was much worse than her brothers tormenting her, but she felt very much more offended by her own family. Her brothers teased her and made fun of her mostly because she was the only girl and was the youngest, but also that her parents payed more attention to her than the boys, because they were always wanting a girl, and finally, after three boys, they got one. To top it all off, Clove was expecting another child, so she would get ignored most of the time.

_Remember: This is just an intro of the story, to explain all three situations to you. Please give reviews. If you do, I will post Part 2 and so on._


	2. Actual Part 1-Living(sucky title-ohwell)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.  
**_Thanks so much for the good reviews, guys! It means so much to me! Here is Part 2. Don't expect it to be good :3 And these kids' names will be really stupid and unoriginal.  
_

**Mellark's:**

****_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I snuck out for the first time. I went straight to the woods, and it was wonderful! I didn't catch anything, but the stars were really pretty and the animals in the forest were mostly quiet, but there were a few noises. I quite enjoyed them. Mother and Father didn't even notice I was gone until they found me sleeping on the floor! Mother wasn't happy, but Father just started laughing. Toast's birthday is tomorrow. He'll be five, so next year he can start school! Speaking of school, our teachers have been talking about this Game thing during lunch. I think that's what Mother and Father did, and I think that's the reason why they won't tell us about when they were our age. Maybe they'll tell us later, or I can always ask the teachers! Some of the teachers are family friends, though, like Mrs. Cartwright and Mr._ Hawthorne(Mr. Hawthorne is Rory)_. I have to go, Diary, because Mother is coming in here, and I think she might spank me. Wish me luck!_

_Your Trusted Friend,_

_Alyssa_

__**Odair's:**

****My mom can be SO annoying! She's always telling me what to do! I was trying to sneak out to a beach party with the hottest girls in town, but NOOOOOO, she caught me and grounded me for life! FOR LIFE I TELL YOU! I was kind of planning on asking a girl that I like out, but that plan is ruined now.

"FINN! IT'S TIME FOR BED!" said Mrs. Odair.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES? PLEASE?"

"NO! I PLAN ON BEING A GOOD MOTHER AND HAVING YOU GO TO BED ON TIME TONIGHT!"

"UGGGHHH! WHY DO YOU _ALWAYS _HAVE TO BE SO STRICT?" said Finn.

Mrs. Odair lowered her voice a little, "I have _NEVER_ been strict to you. Go look at the poor side of town and see what strict is. Your father would NOT be proud of you, Finn."

Finn felt a sharp pain in his chest. His father. She HAD to mention his father. His father that saved the day all the time, his father that won the Hunger Games. His father, his father, his father. His father didn't even know his wife was pregnant before he died!

"Fine. I'll go to bed," Finn said. He was hoping on trying to sneak out again, but obviously that wouldn't work. Better luck tomorrow, maybe. Maybe he would get to go out and live tomorrow, instead of sitting at home, practicing his knot-tying.

**Griffin's(****Cato and Clove):**

****Right now Alisha is out running again. I don't really understand why she runs so much, but I figure she can burn some energy off. Maybe she's out living a life, like she should be. She never even wants to go to the market with me!  
"Mom?" I turn around. It's Blake, the oldest of my two twin sixteen-year-old boys.  
"Yes?" I say. He's acting strange. He's either hiding something from me, or is about to tell me something he was hiding from me before.  
"Um... I have something to tell you," I stare at him until he answers again. "I... um... I ask Marissa out... on a date... and... um... she said ok. So, I was wondering, if... um... I could go out tonight? Maybe go star-watching?"  
"Oh!" I'm shocked by his response. This is the first time he's ever talked to me about girls. "Yes, that's fine. Just... be careful, and be home by ten 'o clock tonight. If you're not, you can't see her for a week," I say. Did I sound harsh enough? Did I sound like a mom?  
"Thanks Mom!" he gives me a quick hug and runs out of the room.

My stomach hurts. I rub it weakly and go to our kitchen to get some food. And there I find Dylan, our youngest son. His face has chocolate cake ALL OVER IT, and there is milk covering the granite floors. "CATO!"  
"I'M COMING! ARE YOU HAVING THE BABY?" He runs into the kitchen, and in the process of doing so, slips on the milk-covered floor and falls flat on his back.  
I gasp. "CATO?!" Are you alright?!" He gets up, using my arm for support.  
"Yeah," he says, rubbing his back. "How did this milk-DYLAN! WHAT HAPPENED? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD NEVER DRINK ANYTHING WITHOUT PERMISSION! YOU ALWAYS SPILL EVERYTHING!" He goes up to Dylan, picks him up, and brings him to his room, which is where I'm sure he will be grounded for days on end. I sigh, get a towel, and start soaking up the milk on the floor.


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

_Hey guys :) Im home sick, so I have lots of time to write Part 2!I'm thinking of getting rid of the Odair part cause it's not interesting, but I'm thinking of putting a twist on it. So message your opinions on that please :) __**GIVE REVIEWS PLEASE¡ **_

**Mellark's: (****Katniss Point of View) **

_"Katniss?" Peeta shakes me awake. Right when I open my eyes, I remember what today is Toast's birthday. We didn't get him anything, but I'm going to take him hunting and I'm going to teach him to shoot. _

_I sit up, "Are the kids up?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get out of bed._

_"Not yet. I woke you up a little early because I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"Well... Um. Gale's coming here. Just for today. He called this morning."_

_Tears rush into my eyes, "That's great. It's b__een so long." I am sobbing now. I haven't seen him since I was seventeen. Peeta's arms are wrapped around me. _

_He gets up to get me some tissues, and when he comes back, he asks, "What's wrong?".__"Nothing. I'm gonna go get cleaned up," I say._

_I take a long, cold shower, and dress in my usual hunting outfit. When I come downstairs, Peeta is cooking a breakfast of pancakes and bacon for the kids. Alyssa looks a little mad, but I excuse it.  
"Where's Mr. Birthday Boy?" I blurt. Toast jerks around and smiles at me.  
"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" he says._

**Odair's:(****Annie's POV)**

I shouldn't have been that harsh on Finn. I was just trying to be a good Mother. Finn and I fight a lot, mostly because he doesn't respect his father as much as he should. Right now he is out catching fish with his father's old trident.

I have recently gotten information about a new rebellion starting because of President Snow's granddaughter. If a new rebellion starts, we will be the first to move out of Panem and into a new place, where we can start our lives over. I'm not sure if I should tell Finn yet or not.

Right when I decide to tell him, he rushes into the room, trident in hand, and yells, "GET OUT! RUN! THEY'RE BOMBING US! GO!". He grabs my hand and runs out the door. Sure enough, there is fire around District 4, large planes in the sky, and there are bombs coming from them.

"Where can we go?" I ask. I wonder what will happen when all this is over. How many people will be dead? How many people will be injured? How many people will have lost a loved one?

He looks at me, his eyes tearing from the smoke, and says, "Underground."

**Griffin's:(****Clove's POV)**

Blake comes back from his date at exactly 9:59 P.M., just as I am taking cookies out of the oven. I had expected him to be home much later, but he obeyed me, and I respect him for that.  
"How did your date go?" I ask. I'm a little curious now, because he was home on time. He's always late for everything.  
"Fine," he says. I can tell that he is lying. I give him a curious look, and he gives in.

"Okay, fine. It went great. Actually, better than great. Perfect." I don't know what made his date so perfect, but I don't ask.

Great, now go to bed. It's past your bedtime," I say. He grabs a cookie and starts to leave, but he slips on the floor. Apparently Cato didn't wipe all the milk off the floor. He swears and gets up and walks out of the room.


End file.
